


星露谷物语 同人

by hahahahaChiRHappy



Category: BL 星露谷物语 同人 塞巴斯蒂安
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahahaChiRHappy/pseuds/hahahahaChiRHappy
Summary: 星露谷同人， 农夫和塞巴斯蒂安
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	星露谷物语 同人

这是一个初秋的晚上，天气还没有完全凉下来，不知名的小虫叽里呱啦乱叫。农夫拖着疲惫的身躯 ，种下了最后一颗南瓜种子，擦擦额角的汗，跨上小马往家里奔去。口袋里藏着给媳妇的新礼物，心里哼着小曲儿‘终于可以轻松会儿了’  
忽然一阵风吹过，撩飞了农夫的草帽，露出杂乱狂野的蓝色利落短发，那人几步跨上楼梯，轻轻推门进去‘都1点了，媳妇儿肯定都睡了，也不知道王美丽这几天乖不乖’  
他蹑手蹑脚的边脱掉粘着黄土的外套和裤子边走进浴室，短袖下的手臂不是那种肌肉发达的体格，而是多年挥动锄头训练出来的内敛的力量，匀称而又性感。于此同时，被子里冒出一颗紫色的小脑袋，望向亮着灯的浴室，大眼睛忽闪忽闪冒着雾气‘ 老公今天偷偷给Emily送了礼，最近农活这么忙，怎么还有时间去送礼，而且是珍贵的黄水晶。。。’ 越想越委屈。这时浴室的门开了，农夫边擦着湿漉漉的短发边钻进被子，睡裤松垮垮挂在腰上，腹肌没有八块也有六块，就着昏暗的壁灯，塞巴斯蒂安看得吞了吞口水，‘老公还是那么好看，那么性感’。  
塞巴斯酱猛的回归神来，想‘我还在生气呢，等下要质问一下他，不能为色所迷。’ 想着又把头缩回被子。农夫看着那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，瞬间腰也不酸，腿也不疼了，轻轻吻了一口 ‘媳妇儿？睡着了吗？’  
塞巴斯酱 ‘唔’了一声，从被子里冒了出来，火气早就被那一吻浇灭，自己的老公那么辛苦，赚钱养家，自己不能那么任性。  
还是忍不住，冒着醋气，一把抱住农夫的手臂，他身上全是肥皂的香味，但是掩盖不住身上浓烈的成熟男人的气息。塞巴斯酱差点醉（ying）了，但是他没有忘记自己现在的任务！农夫显然很喜欢自己媳妇儿的投怀送抱，反搂住自己媳妇儿的小身板，常年宅在家里，时不时练练瑜伽，塞巴斯蒂安的身体柔软的不像个汉子，在粗糙手掌的对比下，塞巴斯酱的皮肤简直嫩的可以掐出水  
“老公。。。” 声音细细软软，  
农夫一下就受不了了，感觉血液都向小腹涌去，男子风范有点抬头的趋势。  
“怎么了媳妇儿。”声音带着些许的沙哑。塞巴斯酱明显没有感觉到危险。  
最近 新一季度开始，每天忙到一两点，好久没有和我的小宝贝亲热亲热了，菜基本种完了，小动物也安置好，杨桃酒也正在酿，还有祝尼魔帮忙收菜，看来明天可以好好睡个懒觉。。。  
心动不如行动  
农夫一个翻身，压住自己 可爱的小媳妇儿，用唇堵住了 塞巴斯酱的质问，  
塞巴斯酱 呜呜两声，象征性的挣扎两下，在农夫灵活的唇舌下，被搅成一滩春水，伸手搂着农夫的脖子，窝在他身下，瑟瑟的回应着，结婚都一年了，还是受不了自己老公的吻，亲一下就软了。  
在昏黄的壁灯下，农夫看着自己的新婚小娇妻那简直要滴血的脸，他感觉自己硬的爆炸。农夫手臂稍一用力，‘啊’塞巴斯酱被他掀翻过去，粗糙带茧的大手摸上塞巴斯酱的屁股，用力揉了几下。  
农夫伸手掏出床头柜里的润滑剂，随意挤了几下在手掌上，胡乱的抹在塞巴斯酱的屁股上，“唔。。凉”  
”乖，宝贝儿，马上让你热” 说着，

急不可耐的插进去第一根手指，“嘶。。轻。。轻点”，塞巴斯酱扭扭屁股，有点疼  
农夫没说话，喘着粗气，开始抽动，很快的变成两根手指，然后是三根。。。  
扩张没有持续多久，农夫草草揉弄了几下，很快抽出手指，  
一根温度惊人的硬棒抵在塞巴斯酱的穴口。。。  
“老公。。。快点。。。唔。。。” 软软的声音带着哭腔。。。  
农夫红着眼，猛的一下插了进来，喘气的声音变粗了，明显更激动了，他低头含住塞巴斯酱的耳垂，一边舔，一边动，一下一下把塞巴斯酱的呻吟 顶到支离破碎。。。  
“唔。。我想。。。想。。看着你。。。” 塞巴斯酱哽咽道，  
农夫边顶弄着，一把翻过他媳妇儿，塞巴斯酱半眯着眼，伸手搂住农夫的脖子，把他带向自己，农夫粗重的呼气撒在塞巴斯酱耳边，半边身子都酥了。  
农夫突然朝一个敏感点顶过去，“啊～”塞巴斯酱难耐的嗯了一声，身下不自觉的收缩，农夫差点被夹射。。一巴掌拍在塞巴斯酱的屁股上 “你要把我夹断吗，宝贝儿。。” 塞巴斯酱 歪着脑袋，半眯着眼，小嘴里细细的哼着。。。  
农夫把塞巴斯酱的腿掰的更大，开始大开大合的奋力朝那一点耕耘起来，塞巴斯酱一下子爽的神智恍惚，开始不自觉的扭着细腰，哼哼声更急促。。。‘唔。。。“的一声压抑的闷哼，塞巴斯酱的精华喷了自己一身，腰身瘫软下来，被农夫一把搂住，在身下垫了个枕头，入的更深。。。  
最后农夫快速耸动了几下，射在里面。。。  
未完待续。。。。。。


End file.
